The present invention relates generally to user interfaces. More particularly the present invention is directed to incorporating a user interface into a holster.
Handheld electronic devices, such as cellular radiotelephones are generally small and lightweight, making them portable and easy to carry. As a result, they are highly function specific and they only require limited user interface capability. However, the current trend is to combine cellular radiotelephones with other electronic device. As a result of this trend, device operation has become more complex, adding features such as internet browsing, text messaging, video streaming and personal information management (PIM) in to typical voice communication operation. As a consequence these devices either increase in complexity of operation or must increased in device size to accommodate the needed user interface capability, both of which are contrary to the desire to reduce device size, weight and ease of use.
One solution currently being adapted is to add multiple functions to a single button say on the keypad of a cellular radiotelephone. Each device mode type however requires a unique user interface that compliments the functionality of the different mode types and therefore requires that many functions be added to a limited number of buttons. This often leads to operator confusion and increased complexity of device operation, inhibiting use.
Another solution adapted to increase the user interface capability is the addition of external devices for data entry such as portable keyboards. Some of the keyboards are folding but nevertheless must be carried in addition to the electronic device making them awkward and cumbersome to the user. In addition these types of devices substantially increase the weight of the overall portable device making them less attractive to the user and again inhibiting use. These device must also be carried separately in a bag making them even more cumbersome and more easily lost.
Accordingly, a system is needed to allow easy data entry yet maintain portability and wearability of wireless communication devices.